remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Tutorial Mission
---- The Tutorial Mission is a short Mission that shows you the basics of the game. The Tutorial is different for each class. The Tutorial Mission consists of two parts, one that tells you how to play, and a short trial that will test your ability. The trail starts when the Etherillium burns out and haze fills the entire area. The Tutorial Mission takes place at the outskirts of Etherea, a place known as outpost, or strongold. Aeronauts Aeronaut Training in Alpha 'Aeronaut Instructions' Use ←''' and '''→ to move Press A''' to jump Press '''A in the air to fly Press A''' while holding '''↓ to drop through thin flooring 'Aeronaut Map Notes' None at this time. Ferrics Ferric Training in Alpha 'Ferric Instructions' Use ←''' and '''→ to move Press A''' to jump Press '''A in the air to double jump Press A''' while holding '''↓ to roll or to drop through thin flooring Press S''' while holding '''↓ in the air to divebomb Press ←''' or '''→ when jumping aginst a wall to grab on Press ←''' or '''→ twice to backdash 'Ferric Map Notes' None at this time. Crags Crag Training in Alpha 'Crag Instructions' Use ←''' and '''→ to move Press A''' to jump Press '''A while holding ↓''' to drop through thin flooring Press and hold '''A in the air to swing Press ← →'to pump while swinging, and up '↑ ↓ to adjust your rope slack Press ←''' or '''→ when jumping aginst a wall to grab on Press A''' and '''↑ in the air to grapple up 'Crag Map Notes' Crags do not get plugbulbs. Room by Room Rooms go from left to right. The following list shows will show all the rooks speech and the obstacles. Room 1 name, we need to evacuate this outpost immediately! Follor us to the safe zone for transport. Mimics and haze are over taking the area. The Ether defenses won't last long! Follow me, name. We spotted swarms of Mimic creatures just outside this area. We need to move fast! Room 2 Keep Moving name. We need to get to the safe zone for transport. Room 3 Keep Heading down to the next area. Room 4 Room 5 Hope your swinging skills aren't rusty name Room 6 Glad you can keep up, name. Good thing I'm traveling with a Crag. Us Aeronauts can't break these barriers. Room 7 Mimic Pidgeflies are swarming in this area! Hope you're ready for some combat. Would you mind taking care of these Mimics? Room 8 The Mimics have knocked out the Ether defenses! This area will be filled with haze! {C}{C Run for it name! Room 9 Room 10 Move! Move! Room 11 The haze is spreading too fast! We need to leave! 3 Fungus Head Room 12 These emergency ether kits can't handle this haze! We need to leave! Room 13 The transport is here! To the skies! End Of Tutorial Mission The tutorial ends when the transport arrives and picks you up. This screen appears, briefly explaining the perks of the game and gives you the option to start your character, or try another class. If you decide to try a different class, you will have to dress your character again, and go through the tutorial mission again. Your character will not save until you visit the ground after completing the tutorial. If you click Start, you will be transported to Nidaria and Captain Meelie says: ''Welcome to Nidaria, name! Now that you're here, we could use your help on this deck and find the Rook in the Mission Deployment window. Talk to him to receive your mission, then come talk to me again when you're done. '' Go to Mission Deployment and get your first mission. Visit Captain Meelie, or press 'M', to travel. '''Important Note: '''Your character will not save until you visit the ground. Although you complete the tutorial, you will still recieve help messages as you go along. They will NOT reappear after they disappear. Category:Missions